nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary (The Fairly OddParents)
Gary is the ultra-cool imaginary friend Timmy Turner created when he was five. After Cosmo and Wanda became Timmy's fairy godparents, Gary returned, seeking revenge for being abandoned by Timmy. Imaginary" Gary was Timmy's imaginary friend before Timmy had Fairies, he was later turned real by Timmy's wish. After Timmy met real friends such as Chester and A.J., he stopped playing with Gary, and locked him away in his mind after undergoing therapy. Gary resented Timmy for this, and one day after Timmy wished Gary into existence, he revealed that he hated Timmy after being alone for all that time and wanted to get rid of him to get Cosmo and Wanda for himself. Gary resembles Timmy, but with black Greaser-style hair, sunglasses, a red coat with a white shirt underneath, and blue pants. Gary shares the same nose shape and buck teeth as Timmy. Unlike his real life counterpart however, Gary is not made fun of for his buck teeth, and even makes fun of Timmy for his along with other characters. Gary's personality isn't very bright, he shares some of the traits that Timmy has, such as impoliteness. His two most used phrases are "cool" and "not cool", the latter usually reserved for whatever Timmy wants to do; and Gary tries to remain cool himself even when he is in extreme danger from things caused by Timmy. After Timmy became saddened that neither of his parents would play with him, he found a box of his old five year old stuff, and remembered Gary, his imaginary friend, through a drawing. Timmy said that he and Gary were best friends, until eventually Timmy outgrew him due to getting real friends, and undergoing therapy. Timmy wished for Gary to become real, and was thrilled to have as cool a best friend as him, but at Timmy's school, when Gary quickly replaced Timmy as best friends with Chester, A.J., and Elmer, easily wooed Trixie Tang, and become popular at the same time by cracking jokes at Timmy's expense; Timmy tried to wish Gary away back to his house, only for the wish to be halted by Cosmo and Wanda at Gary's request. In real time, Timmy became paused and stupefied, while his personality was brought with Gary back inside his mind's imagination. There, Gary used objects from Timmy's childhood to tied up and block Cosmo and Wanda's ears so they could not make wishes, and then used toy blocks to lock Timmy into a jail tower. While Gary had toys piled on Timmy to crush him, he turned to take Cosmo and Wanda for himself, but Timmy had figured out he could use things from his ten year old imagination to defeat his five year old imagination's toys, and used a Surgeon General robot to free himself. After cornering Gary, Timmy was momentarily scared again by the "monster in the closet", but he remembered that at age six he found out the monster was just a sweater, and at age eight he met a real monster, Vicky, his babysitter. The sweater turned into a giant monster representation of Vicky, which promptly ate Gary, allowing Timmy to escape from through an exit door. Shortly after, Gary was spit up by Vicky because she hated the taste of cool, and he found that Cosmo had left the exit door unlocked. He laughed manically for a moment, before correcting himself because doing so wasn't cool at all. Gallery Imaginary Gary.png Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Characters voiced by Jason Marsden Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with black hair